TFFM Q
Ask a question to a character in the comments, and it'll be answered in that characters bio! Magic Orb ♂ BattleReviews - What magic do you have? Good magic. Not black magic. Moneybags ♂ BattleReviews - Whats inside you? Lotsa things! Mostly money, but theres also kitchen utensils, food, animals, pencils, people- I could go on forever! BattleReviews - Do you have a fear? Bongos and Politicians. They taste bad. MrYokaiAndWatch902 - Are you jealous of this? *Pic of Tomato dreaming about kissing Lettuce* Good for him. Hivey ♀ BattleReviews - Whats inside you? Well, whatever's normally in a beehive, I guess... y'know, bees 'n honey... BattleReviews - Can I taste your honey? W-wha? Ew, no! T-t-thats super g-gross! Y-you don't just s-say stuff like that to p-people, y'know? MrYokaiAndWatch902 - Are you jealous of this? *Pic of Tomato dreaming about kissing Lettuce* WHAT? I-I mean t-t-thats fine, I-I don't l-like him or anyt-thing! Tomato ♂ BattleReviews - Are you the mascot of TFFM? Not sure, but I sure hope so! Triangles ⚥ Cactus ♂ Emoji ♂ U4Again - Do you like memes? �� Icicle ♂ CD-Y ♂ BattleReviews - Are you meant to be a CD-I? Uh, I could be a disc for one, but I'm definetely not the real console. The '-Y' part of my name just runs in the family. Grave ♂ MrYokaiAndWatch902 - How did you become half zombie? *grabs paper and pen* I've been like this since birth, albeit I was more brain-hungry and gruesome at birth. Then, Cauldron helped me with what she calls her 'zombo-therapy' that helped me become more person-like. Question Block ♀ BattleReviews - What's inside you? Hmm, that's a tough question. Truthfully, it changes almost every day. Sometimes it's a long vine, while other times it's money - on various occasions, it's been people, like Fire Flower. One time, Mushroom came out of me too! Good times indeed. BrownFamily1108 - What's your favourite number? Tch tch, what an immature question. I expected MORE from members of this wiki. It's 53, by the way. Dusty ♂ Bunsen Burner ♂ Cursor ♂ Pills ♀ BattleReviews - What kind of Pills do you have? W-Well mostly medical pills, I'd say... I've never tried any of the pills inside of me, though... Seaweed ♂ Yoyo ♂ Bubble Wrap ♂ Snowflake ♀ Glowstick ♀ Shuriken ♂ Magnet ♀ BattleReviews - Are you a real magnet? Well, duh! Though, it is sorta annoying being one. It demagnetizes all my inventions! Luckily, Triangle is usually quite willing to assist me! BattleReviews - What inventions do you have? Well, too many to name! I have thousands, but I think my most notable are my People Fuser, my Ultimate Recovery Center, my various teleportation devices and my robot assistant, Calculator! Jeez, that was a mouthful... NahuelFire39 - Whats your worst invention? Well, I made an Object-2-Life machine that made objects that go through come alive, and i used a sort of old conveyor belt. Then, literally - and I'm not joking - every piece of dust came to life. That's how I met Dusty and his 874 septillion siblings. It was pretty crowded. Oh, t-there was also the h-humanization ray, b-but I-I'd prefer n-not to talk about that. BattleReviews - Can you fuse with Test Tube? Oh, Test Tube from Inanimate Insanity? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea , despite myself preferring not to be the test dummy. But yeah, I wonder what we'd become, maybe a Battery or something? Axe ♂ NahuelFire39 - How would you define your personality? Hmm, I'd say I'm a bit of a trickster, yet a good person. At least to me. Bug Net ♂ AwesomeAquamarine - Wanna be friends? Yeah! I love making new friends! Mushroom ♂ MrYokaiAndWatch902 - Wanna eat this Pill? (the pill turns mushrooms into split mushrooms) Oh, yeah su- NO! HOW CAN I EAT WHEN I HAVE NO LIMBS TO GRAB THE FOOD? AYAS GDUHYAJDGAYUSD HAGSDYKUASD B!!!!!!!!! BattleReviews - Do you want limbs? If so, then take my limb creator! Pssh, alright Yellow Face. ... HOW AM I EXPECTED TO TURN THIS THING ONNNNN????? Broccoli ♀ Cauldron ♀ Mirrory ♀ Baubel ♂ Antique Watch ♂ Sword ♂ Sign ♂ Jewel Ann Estodillo - Hi! Hello! Swiss Roll ♀ Nemolee.exe - Are you actually swiss? No. I could explain, but I'm a bit tired, so I'll just say that I'm made of jelly and spongecake. Laclale - What do you taste like? Oh, I think i just taste of cherry or strawberry, i've never really tasted. Category:Ask pages Category:Q&A